


Creator's Woes

by WhereDragonsSleep



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sothis S-Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereDragonsSleep/pseuds/WhereDragonsSleep
Summary: A small series of drabbles based off prompts for a Discord server event, centering around Sothis and Byleth throughout the events of Three Houses.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Kudos: 17





	Creator's Woes

**Ink**

**__** _“What are you even- can you not write?”_

“...No.”

There was a brief pause, then the soft screech of wood hauling against wood, and the hunched form of the mercenary before her stood up. There was only one emotion she could sense from him.

Shame.

The ink from the snapped quill bled onto the page he had been marking, but he paid it no heed, just looking at her like a child that had upset a parent. “It keeps breaking.”

_“You… need to be gentle with it. Here, let me show you.”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“None of that, sit down, now.”_

**Dedication**

It was all in his hands now. His future, the fate of his students… her power. She had given it all up to him to escape that forlorn place. She could do little but gaze upon him from above, through hardship and sorrow, as well as peace and joy.

One would have called her dedicated to his safety to have given up so much, but in a way she felt regret and loneliness.

The world moved on without her, still worshipping a romanticised form that her children had devised, and still, the demon- no, the human below, awaited her return.

**Paper**

It’s been a while.

It didn’t feel like it. When he fell down into that canyon, everything had passed in the blink of an eye, and then he was shaken awake by a voice long past. The halls which once bustled with life now stood barren.

A fortress, left frozen in time from the events that happened 5 years ago.

A testament to that statement lay in front of him, in the form of an abandoned stack of papers, coated in dust. His work, left half marked.

Perhaps it would be best to finish them, just for old time’s sake.

**Quote**

“When Seiros looked to the sky, she was greeted by the goddess, floating down on her ethereal wings. The holiest being offered her hand to the Saint, ‘Go forth, in my name, and spread my word. I shall bless the lives and harvests of all, should they follow me-”

_“I never said **shit,** she is lying. I have never met that woman.”_

Next to her, the goddess clearly heard the snickering laugh of the only one who could hear her in response to her unusually crass comment.

It was... very pleasing to see him finally show some truly positive emotions.

**Binding**

How foolish of him to truly believe she was gone! Their souls were bound as one since that day. Surely he would have known that since she had explicitly said “You and I are now as one”?

Oh well, it did not matter now. He still needed guidance, and she would be there to give it. She could feel his gratitude reflecting strongly through their soul bond as a response to her presence. It made her feel needed, something she hadn’t felt in… a very long time.

She would stay forever if this was how being here made her feel.

**Chapter**

Another month done. It was like clockwork, something would happen at the beginning of a month and towards the end they would all go and sort out this big looming threat. This time they had struck down the Death Knight holding Manuela and Flayn hostage.

What would happen next month was up to question. He now had the younger sibling of Seteth in his class, so at least something was new this time, and that was now another person skilled with healing that he had to teach…

Each month… they truly felt like a new chapter for him to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether Sothis would swear or not is up for debate, I just found it didn't have that same Sothis-level bite without the 'shit'.


End file.
